The present invention relates in general to an automatic ice cream dispenser, preparing and dispensing ice cream in various single or mixed flavors in cups and/or wafer cones.
Such a dispenser, when introducing a coin, automatically positions a cup or cone to receive a predetermined quantity of ice cream, which may be of any flavor, single or blended, and to dispense it. The consumer, and this avoids one of the main disadvantages of a similar dispenser, does not interfere therewith except by introducing the required coin and select the flavor.
A further advantage of such a dispenser is that the ice cream is prepared only when required and this only in the desired amount.